


a plane to catch

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan tags josh in some facebook photos. alternately, josh gets busted wanking over a shirtless photo of dan and it results in 69ing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a plane to catch

**Author's Note:**

> i don't remember exactly how my friend melanie and i came up with this idea but goddammit i will never get tired of writing josh wanking. oh well. deal with it.

_Daniel Flint tagged you in 2 photos_

Josh sees this in his Facebook notifications. He's about to get to sleep, since they have a flight to America in the morning, but he wanted to check all his things once more while he had the chance.

Josh figures they're going to be horribly unflattering photos of him drunk. And they kind of are, but he's higher than a kite in a goddamn hurricane and he quickly untags himself. He clicks through the rest of the album of photos from a recent show and afterparty, pausing for a moment on a photo of Dan.

He's shirtless, standing behind his drums, slicked in a thin sheen of sweat. He has his snapback on and his jeans are slung low on his hips. Josh swallows thickly. He's totally just gotten a hard on over a photo of one of his best friends in less than a minute. He must be insanely horny. Or Dan is insanely hot. Well. Both.

Josh decides, while he still can, he might as well get off.

He turns his laptop a bit so he can see the photo as he rolls onto his back. He pushes his boxer-briefs down, just around his thighs, before turning back to his nightstand to get some lotion and he lubes himself up and he sighs, sinking into his bed and into his usual rhythm.

Josh lets his head lull over a bit, looking at Dan's photo. He knows Dan's been with guys before. He tries to feel his hand as Dan's, working up and down tight and slow and smooth, rubbing over the head of his cock. Josh can't help it; a little whimper comes out. Dan got him so goddamn hot.

Josh's eyes close, just meaning to be there for a few seconds, but the insides of his eyelids start playing this scene and Josh can't look away. Dan riding him, facing away in reverse cowgirl, going in time with his hand. Josh bites down on his lip, stifling a moan. Then Dan looks over his shoulder at Josh, almost as if to wink, and Josh leaks precum. His eyelids twitch and then he sees another, Dan with Josh's cock down his throat. He's a mess, drooling spit and precum, eyes tearing. Josh's hand in Dan's hair, gagging him. Josh actually moans out loud this time.

When his eyes open again, Josh sees that his screensaver has gone on and he nudges his trackpad. He whimpers. Dan. God.

See, here's the thing.

Josh sees Dan shirtless almost every goddamn night. And Dan shirtless is... well, incredible. There's his clavicles, and the dip they make in his shoulders. The way his muscles shift under his skin. Especially the tattooed arm – which Josh likes to imagine is attached to Dan's wanking hand. Dan's jaw line and how good it must look with cum dripping from it onto his chest, then licking it off his chest and trailing your mouth down the trail of hair to his belt buckle, kissing all over his hip bones while you're undoing his pants and once they're undone stripping him naked, then kissing his tip, teasing him until he growls and fucks your throat-

Josh is imagining this too vividly now; his fist is moving slick and fast on his cock and his chest heaves. His free hand grasps tight in the sheets and his back arches off the bed. Josh's hair is sweat-stuck to his face. His mouth drops open and he moans out some expletive – he's not sure which one it is or if it even matters – and Josh's hips jerk up at his hand. “Dan,” his voice pants out, and he likes the way that sounds so he moans it again, louder, “Dan,” and Josh actually shudders. He shoves his free hand at his laptop, hitting a few keys to turn the screen back on.

Dan.

Josh has his eyes locked on Dan's chest now, down to the way his muscles are defined into that V-shape that Josh knows leads to... Josh moans. His hand is moving impossibly fast now, his lungs heaving, erection quite literally throbbing in his hand, and Josh only now notices Dan's eyes in the photo. Almost a glare, not into the camera, but they're dark blue and almost daring Josh to cum. He does.

Josh's hips buck up into his hand and he spills all over his hand, onto his stomach and staining his shirt, which is pushed up to his chest. He moans Dan's name rather loudly, his fist so tight in the sheets his knuckles ache. He works himself off, kind of coaxing the last of his cum out, and it drips over his hand.

Josh slumps into the mattress, hand still on his cock, and falls asleep within the minute.

X

Josh is woken up by the loud bang of his bedroom door into the wall and Dan's voice yelling “Franceschi get your ass up we have to leave to catch our flight to Cleveland in fifteen minutes.”

Josh's eyes, sleep-glued shut, crack open. He whines, going to duck away from his bedroom light when he hits his laptop keyboard. Photo of Dan from last night. Cum dried on his hand and his stomach. Stained shirt. Boxer-briefs around his thighs. Well.

Josh looks up at Dan, eyes wide and scared, and Dan is seeming to gather all this with his eyes, all these clues, and then he says one word, one syllable, “Oh.”

“Fuck, sorry,” Josh says, going to pull his boxer-briefs up, but Dan is already crawling on top of him, shutting his laptop and pushing it away. He shoves Josh's cum-stained shirt off and latches to Josh's neck, kissing and licking, and Josh makes a noise.

Wait. What?

“Dan,” he whispers, but all that does is make Dan lace his fingers through Josh's hair and kiss him on the mouth. Josh moans right into the kiss and Dan purrs back, straddling him roughly. Dan reaches behind his back to grab a half-hard Josh, sighing, smiling. Josh's breath hitches. “Dan,” he whispers again.

“It's okay; I want it too,” Dan breathes, just working Josh behind his back without a word. Josh nods, his breath deepening as he unbuttons Dan's shirt and it's pushed back to reveal all those things he'd been fantasizing about last night. Josh makes a noise, latching his mouth to Dan's clavicle, teeth nipping.

“Baby,” he says, all breathy, and Dan nods, knowing. He rolls over onto his back and he and Josh both work to get his jeans off and then Josh has his fantasy. He looks down at Dan underneath him, eyes all over him, hard in his underwear, and Josh touches him. Just his chest, down to his hips, fingers dragging down that trail of hair, pulling his underwear down, then his cock, and ugh. They're not even all the way off when Josh spits at his base and runs his tongue slowly up the underside, pausing at the head to spit on his dick again and he takes him full in his mouth, purring long and slow. Dan moans.

“Christ, Josh,” Dan whispers. Josh can't help himself. He grabs himself and starts wanking again, then Dan's pushing him off, and Josh whines because he hadn't even had Dan's cock in his mouth for more than a minute.

“What,” he says, pouting.

“Turn around,” Dan says, and Josh is confused but Dan guides him around, into that familiar 69 position, pulling Josh's hips down and taking him down. Josh moans, trying not to just fuck the shit out of Dan's mouth. He somehow finds it within him to stay relatively still, save for his head, which is bobbing up and down on Dan's cock. Dan keeps moaning around him and Josh can barely breathe, just drooling all over the place pretty much. Dan sucks hard and Josh's hips jerk down at his mouth and Dan throats him down. Josh moans, having to sit up a bit. He's fucking Dan's throat now, jerking his cock messily, fingers grabbing in the sheets, panting, moaning. Josh has to steady himself by holding onto Dan's hip. “Dan,” he moans.

Josh goes to lift his hips up so he doesn't cum in Dan's mouth but Dan grabs Josh by the ass, mumbles “cum in my throat,” and Josh loses it. He bucks down against Dan's face, missing his mouth at first but Dan turns his head to catch him and chokes him down and Josh groans rather loudly, grinding his hips down, cumming. Dan purrs, swallowing him all down, his nails digging into Josh's ass. Josh moans sharply at that, gasps Dan's name, drops his head down onto Dan's thigh, and whimpers a bit when Dan spits him out. Josh rolls over on his back and gestures for Dan to come over and Josh starts wanking him, aiming for his face, biting his lip.

“You're going to cum on my face okay,” Josh says, and Dan nods, kind of surprised at how Josh has just decided this, but he's close already so he doesn't have much time to think about it. Dan takes his cock back and starts touching himself and Josh just waits, looking up at Dan, eyes kind of begging for it. Dan grabs Josh's hand and they interlock fingers and there's this weird second between when Dan squeezes Josh's hand and when he cums in a sloppy mess across Josh's face where he thinks there might be something between them. But currently Dan is distracted by how perfect Josh looks with a fresh load of cum on his face and he looks so content, almost as if he's in bliss. Josh licks his lips and sighs. “Do we really have to fly to America,” he mumbles.

“Unfortunately,” Dan says, panting. He takes a moment and catches his breath. “C'mon. We're gonna be late. I'll give you a handjob on the plane.” He leans down and licks up Josh's jaw and over his cheek, smiling. He kisses Josh after he's licked his face clean. This kiss is different. Appreciative, thankful. “Let's go love. There's a plane to Cincinnati waiting.”


End file.
